


With My Eyes Closed

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, POV Character of Color, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Pre-canon first kiss - and Michael gets lost in the moment.





	With My Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tincanspaceship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/gifts).



> Written for my 25 Kissing Prompts self-challenge, for the prompt: _being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterwards_. 
> 
> It's got a slightly experimental format.

When Philippa kisses her for the first time, Michael closes her eyes to savour the experience:

the press of her Captain’s lips against her own;  
the little nip of teeth on her bottom lip;  
then the swipe of her tongue to soothe the nip;  
the mingling of their breath when Michael eagerly opens her mouth against Philippa’s;  
the electric tingle that shoots down her spine when her tongue slides against Michael’s;  
the emotional high that comes from knowing she’s _kissing the Captain_ ;  
the press of the window at her back as Philippa pins her in place while deepening the kiss;  
the weight of the Captain’s thigh against her core, and the pressure of Philippa’s core against her own thigh;  
the tickle of her hair against Michael’s cheek from where her elaborate updo is coming undone;  
the quiet hum of electrical impulses within the otherwise silent room as they travel at warp;  
the sudden hitch in Philippa’s breathing when Michael drops her left hand from its clasp of her right arm, where her arms are crossed over the other woman’s back, and she briefly squeezes Philippa’s buttock;  
the answering hitch in her own breathing when the Captain grinds against Michael’s core;  
the warmth, which has nothing to do with the ambient temperature, that fills her chest at the knowledge that she and Captain Georgiou are kissing;  
the startled realisation that she has forgotten all about maintaining her Vulcan controls on her emotions;   
the sudden sense of loss she feels when Philippa eases her mouth free while their chests heave frantically for breath;  
the corresponding sense of completeness she feels when Philippa presses their foreheads together while they try to regain control over their breathing;  
the realisation that her heart is pounding in her chest – and she hadn’t even noticed until this moment;

Michael cannot open her eyes for a few moments afterwards, not until the Captain sighs softly, then pulls back, and Michael senses the other woman’s gaze on her. 

“There you are,” Philippa murmurs, as if having her eyes closed made Michael invisible to her. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Michael sighs in reluctance that this has to end. 

But then Philippa kisses her forehead, both eyelids (when did she close her eyes again, Michael wonders, and opens them), the tip of her nose, and both cheeks, before brushing her lips over Michael’s.

“You’re absolutely beautiful,” Philippa murmurs. “Come to bed with me?”

“Yes,” Michael agrees firmly, and allows the Captain to lead her over to her bed. She never knew that a simple kiss could change her world so much. She’s glad that she hadn’t realised – she might not have dared to kiss Philippa if she’d known. When the Captain draws her close and presses her mouth against Michael’s as they stand beside her bed, the young woman closes her eyes again – she wants to continue savouring the experience.


End file.
